A Drop In The Ocean
by JanaDKatic
Summary: Jean Castle is the eighteen year old daughter of Kate & Richard Castle. When her parents start to fight, Jean makes it her mission to fix it. fluff, AU, daughter/father & mother/daughter bonding, caskett, drama, family, ooc. let's see what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everyone says that my parents are the example of true love. I have to agree, they are. But for two days, they are fighting, because my Dad screwed up. He used the iPhone search function to annoy my mum with the sound, but she took it the wrong way. She thought he was looking where she went while he was on a Book tour. I can't blame her; I think I'd acted the same way.

I might be eighteen, but I am still depending on my parents. They are everything to me and I can't put up with their fighting.

My friend Tamara said that they are going to make it. I doubt it, but at the same time I'm hoping they get their acts together and stop fighting.

At the moment I'm sitting on the floor in our living room, the room, where everything started.

You know, my mum went to work and my dad was about to kiss her, but she walked away. He called after her, but she didn't stop; she continued to walk away.

That's my mum. She needs time to forgive, if she forgives him. Dad went out after that and hadn't come back since.

All I want to do is call my big sister, but she has to work and I don't want to bother her. Her name is Alexis and she is twenty, soon twenty-one, and in a training to become a nurse.

Slowly I got up from the floor and I walked towards the door. Grabbing my jacket and purse, I walked out of the loft.

* * *

From time to time I visit my mum in the precinct. It's quiet funny. Her boss, Captain Victoria Gates, loves me. Even though everyone says that she's out of iron - that's why her nickname is Iron Gates (and she knows it. She told my mum) - she is not. She is kind and caring. When I need someone to talk to, I go to her or my aunt Lanie. Or I go to my Uncles Javier and Ryan or Ryan's Wife Jenny. They all are my family.

"Where to go, Jean?" ask Hank, our doorman. I know him since I am a baby and he's like a second grandpa to me.

"Visiting Mum", I told him and sighed.

"Is everything okay?"

I shook my head. „No. They are fighting… again. I just hope it's not as bad as the last time."

"The last time? ", Hank looked at me questioning.

"The time they nearly got divorced?"

"Right", he nodded.

"Yeah… I better get going. Have a good day, Hank!"

He smiled at me and I walked out on the street.

* * *

The moment I stepped out of the elevator, I heard my parents fight. I looked where they were. No second later I saw them in the conference room, aka the room where the coffee and the fridge are.

"You don't get it, Rick. Why did you look where I've been?! "I heard mum shouting.

"I didn't look where you have been, I just wanted to annoy you with the little sound the iPhone makes when you search for it! For God sakes, Kate, I'm… I am sorry, okay? I didn't look what you have been up to or where you were, I just… why am I even trying? You won't believe me anyway", Dad sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair.

Mum snorted. "Yeah, right… Rick, you've done this a while ago and now you want me to believe you didn't do it on purpose?"

"I didn't, Kate! Trust me", Dad begged her- a little.

"I can't. I don't know if I am even able to trust you ever again, Rick." I heard how mum hold back her tears. You can make it out of her voice.

Dad made a move to take her hand, but mum took her hand away.

"Kate, do you love me?"

They both looked broken, so vulnerable.

"Always"

A smile appeared on my face and I sat on mum's chair. I know that the entire time mum wanted a hug from dad, but at the same time she didn't want him to touch her.

Sighing I looked at the pictures on her desk. There were pictures of us, a picture of Alexis and me and a picture of Alexis, Dad and me. I grabbed the one with all of us and touched the glass where we all laughed.

We were happy and now… it's like this. My parents are broken and I am in the middle of it. I don't even know if they notice that.

Every time parents fight, the people who get hurt the most are their children. I just wish it to stop.

I don't want to go through a nearly divorce again. It was horrible.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I heard the smile in her voice.

"Oh you know, just checking up on you. Is everything alright?" I asked her concerned.

She inhaled a deep breath and sat on the chair that normally belonged to my dad.

"Mum, I know what you guys are fighting about. Just tell me, that you sort it out."

"Jean, I can't. Your father broke my trust and heart with his action. The last time I was able to forgive him, but now? I don't know if I am even able to overlook it this time."

I just starred at her. "You're kidding right? Mum, he didn't mean it in the way you think he meant it."

Now she looked at me totally bewildered. "What do you know, Jean? Tell me. N_ow,_"

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"You're saying, your dad made you promise something he doesn't want me to know?"

I nodded.  
"Great", mum looked at her wedding band. She took it off and gave it to me. Puzzled I looked at her.

"I don't want it anymore."

"_Mum_!" I shoved the ring back into her hands. "Stop acting so… ridiculous. You love him, he loves you. Get your damn act together! I don't want you guys to split up. You are my mum and dad. You shouldn't fight and put me into the middle of it all. Do you know how much it hurts to see your own parents like… _this_? Just talk already or get marriage counseling."

With that I stood up and stormed out of the precinct, I looked back and saw the hurt face on my mother's face. _Great_. Now I did hurt her too.

* * *

When I walked into the loft, I saw my dad in the kitchen. "Hey", I said and made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey. How did the fight with mum go?" he asked me.

"Shouldn't that be my question?"

Dad laughed and I joined him. He had been crying. I took his hand and smiled at him. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so. I can't lose her. Why do I have to be such an idiot? I screw everything up with my stupidity."

New tears made their way on my dad's cheek. I stood up and hugged him close.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

I hope you like it. Just that you know, I am German and what i am telling you in this story is what's happening in my family right now. I just changed some stuff and added some stuff that didn't happen. At least not yet.

Tell me what you think?  
much love,

Jana


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, favs and follows!  
You might wonder with all this age thing, here's the answer:_

_Kate is 39, Rick is 47, Alexis is 20- soon 21- and Jean is 18. So Kate got Alexis with 18 & Jean with 21. Rick has been 26 & 29.  
I hope you understand now the age thing :)_

_p.s: little spoilers for the next upcoming episode with one name mentioned, when you haven't watch the promo yet._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They're fighting again. They think I can't hear them, because I have my headphones on, but they are wrong. I'm not even listening to my music, it's just my cover. All I'm doing is sitting on the sofa with my laptop on my lap.

I looked over to my parents. Mum hissed something to dad, who angrily replied something in a hushed tone, while he gestured something with his hands.

Sighing I looked at my phone. 1:53 pm. Soon Simone, a friend of my mum's is coming over to do arts and crafts. My mum loves to stamp. She is a genius when it comes to it. So it is with baking and cooking. She makes the best cakes, cookies, pretzels, bread and the best lasagna in the whole wild world. She is a goddess in the kitchen and in her job.

"Oh please. Rick, don't lie to me", I heard mum uttering.

"I'm not lying. Kate. This doesn't have to do with anything that happened years ago."

"Yes, it does and you know it. You looked where I was when you were on one of your book tours and don't come with the crap that you looked for Madison's address."

"I did look for her address!" Dad shouted and hit the table with the flat of his hand.

Mum winced. She took a few steps back. Dad never used violence. _Never_.

"Kate", Dad whispered and reached out to touch her.

"Don't. Just don't", with that Mum fled up the stairs. The last thing I heard was a sob that escaped her lips.

No second later my eyes landed on dad, whose glance was pointed towards the stairs.

He looked at me for a second, before he gestured to his office; telling me, he was there when I needed anything.

* * *

I knocked on the door with hope, that my mum would open up and let me in.

"Mum?" I asked in a low voice. "Open the door. Please. Mum."

No answer. So I sat myself on the floor, with my back against the door.

"Mum, Dad didn't mean it. I know, he never gets violent, but he is just so desperate. Please, Mum, open the door. Besides, Simone is going to be here very soon, so please, open the damn door."

Silence. All I got was silence. That was now my reward for hurting my own mother? Seems like it.

* * *

The moment the bell rang, I heard how upstairs the door opened and how my mum made her way downstairs.

Should I get up? Nah, I'll just wait until mum was downstairs and then I'd get my dad and we're going to greet Simone like one happy family. Yeah, right.

Mom gave me one look and so I walk away from the door.

"Simone, nice to see you", Mom greeted and hugged her friend.

"It's nice to see you as well. How are you?"

"I'm good."

As friendly as I am, I took her Jacket and hung it up.

"I'm upstairs", I told them and so I grabbed my laptop from the sofa and climb up the stairs to lock myself into my room.

You know, I hate how it all has become. Maybe I should call Alexis? But she's working and I don't want to worry her with everything that's going on. I groaned. Why is everything so difficult?

Sighing I opened my laptop and started writing. It's something I've got form my dad. When something upsets me, I start writing. When I am happy, I start writing. I always write. Once my dad told me, the minute I was able to hold a pen, I started writing. Sure, I was drawing too, but mostly I wrote some stuff.

"Jean, dinner is ready!" Dad shouted.

"I'm coming!" shutting my laptop off, I ran down the stairs into my father's arms.

He laughed and so did mum.

Smiling we gathered around the table. "How was it with Simone?" I asked my mother while spinning my spaghetti.

"It was amazing. All the stamps she got and the paper. Just wow!" she was like a little kid on Christmas when it came to her things for her handicrafts. "The next time, when there is the trade faire, I'm buying some new stuff."

I nodded... of course. Mum and handicrafts equals a perfect little world.

"Dad, what did you do in your office all day?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Young Lady, I wrote a new chapter. I don't know if Gina is going to be pleased, but I don't care. Maybe when she's not, she's going to rush some Zombies one me? Or better Aliens?"

"How about bigfoot?" I said teasingly, but my dad loved the idea. I mean, why not? Big foot is cool. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how mom shook her head. She's always the mature one- with Alexis.

"Well, he'd be awesome!" he exclaimed like a nine-year old.

Mom patted his shoulder before she pushed herself out of the chair onto her feet. "I'll go for a walk. Rick, do you want to join me?"

We both looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Are you coming?"

Dad nodded and got onto his feet. He took her hand and led her towards the door.

"Jean, be so kind and clean everything up, will you?"

"Yeah, Dad. You guys have a great time!" I told them with a smile.

The moment the door closed, I let out a squeal and jumped up and down. When this wasn't a good sign, I didn't know what it was.

Grinning like an idiot, I texted my friend Tamara about the good news. Seriously, if they start to go for a few more walks, I am going to be the best kid in school.

Okay, I might be overreacting… and just a little. But I am really trying to be. I've never been one of the good kids. I'm one lazy ass. My dad always tells me, that I am one smart girl but since I am not studying, I won't be able to get the marks I earned.

I put the music on and I started to clean the table.

* * *

A loud bang startled me and I was rudely awakened. Quietly I tiptoed out of my room to the head of the stairs.

"Kate" Dad hissed "You're going to wake Jean."

"She won't wake up. You know her. She sleeps like a freaking stone and you- oh god I hate you! How could you do this?"

How could he do what? What were they talking about?

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh no, don't come to me like this. You kissed _her_!"

Kissed who? I want a freaking name, capiche?

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss back. And we don't want to start with you and Eric Vaughn!"

"With him that was nothing! He kissed me-"

"And you kissed back, Kate. I didn't kiss back but you did. Back then I thought you didn't love me."

"You're kidding right? I was in love with you all the time, still am and I have no clue why. You are a self-centered bastard, a nine year old on sugar rush, totally incapable of taking anything seriously and all I can do is love you."

Did they make up? I really hope they did. I just want them to be happy.

"Kate, I love you and I'm sorry for what I did."

"I love you, but I don't trust you, Rick. You broke my heart! It was the final straw, okay? I really want to see how you make up for this, because as I see it, there is no way to fix it."

"So… you're saying you want a divorce?"

* * *

_I hope you liked it, because I did, even tho, some stuff here has happened and again, some stuff is made up.  
Tell me what you think?_

_much love,  
Jana_


End file.
